Blank Headband
by Fu Leng
Summary: After being scorned on by the leaf for many years, Naruto decides to leave to find a place where he can belong. Along his way he finds power and new allies, and he changes from the naive boy, to a powerful ninja.
1. Ch1

Blank Headband

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I did, but don't.

A young boy sat in curled up ball in his bed as he cried himself to sleep. He felt no happiness, he felt no hope, all he had was pain, hate, and confusion. Pain from the cold stares and menacing glares that were directed at him, even if he was only five, and never did any thing wrong to anyone. Hate, he hated the other villagers, he couldn't understand why they would do this to him, all he wanted to be noticed, be loved. Yet, all they do is ignore and glare, one guy even tried to hit me. Confusion, why did they do this to him, why would a five year old boy be the most despised person in the village? Did he ever hurt them? Was he some kind of trouble maker? He just wanted to know so he could fix his problems so that people in the village would for take to him and not even love him, just like him.

The young boy known as Naruto got from his balled up position and turned to the window, he did this sometimes when he was depressed. As he stared at the window he started to think that maybe other people in other places would like him a lot better then they did here. Maybe if he went some where else people would accept him for who he was, and even if they did not like him, they might even tell him why. From that moment on Naruto decided that it would be better for every one if he just left the village. He would no longer have to put up with the cold stares of the villagers, and the villagers would no longer have to put up with him.

Naruto packed his bags of what little he had and opened to door ready to meet the outside world, and maybe one day find happiness. He thought against leaving tomorrow, since something might happen that would make hi rethink his decision, and the sooner he was out, the better. It was not like someone would actually care once he left the village. With that Naruto ran threw the village and was soon at a little hole in the wall that he had found a while ago. It was just big enough for him to put him and his bag to bag to pass threw it.

As soon as he was out of the village gates, he ran, he ran as fast as he could, he did not turn back and look at the village that had abused him, he did not stop and take a breath. He just ran and never stopped till his body gave out and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

It had been a ten days since Naruto had left the Leaf, and no one had even noticed that he young boy was gone, and if anyone ever did they didn't care. You would think that the person meant to take care of the young boy would noticed since he was supposed to come every day. Well he would have noticed, _if_ he came every day. Like every village other villager in the Leaf, the caretaker of Naruto could care less about the young boy which he took care of. He even showed this by only coming about every week just so he could deliver food to the Naruto, and leave right after checking to see if the child was still alive. As the caretaker had taken the food into the young boys home and dropped it off, he called out for him to pick it. He was in a hurry since he had a date with one of the traveling girls from another village, so he had even less patience for Naruto then he usually did. After about five minutes of yelling for the boy to come, he quickly left with a few well placed curses.

The only reason that Naruto was found missing was from a chase inspection of the young boys living quarters by the Hokage, and was found missing. As soon as the Hokage had found out he alerted the ANBUs to search the whole Fire country and see if they could find any trace of the boy. Yet it was to late for them to do anything about the runaway, since he had already left the Fire Country about three days prior to the village finding out, and was in the Hidden Mist Village eating ramen, while the ANBUs were frantically searching the whole of Fire Country to see if they could turn up any trace of the young boy. The ex-caretaker of the young boy was punished, and sent to a deserted post int eh middle of a wasteland for four years, and was never seen again. It is rumored that he was attacked by missing-nins from the Leaf who were looking for information of a blond, blue eyed boy.

The Hokage could do nothing about the young boys disappearance, since he was not even student of the academy, and not a ninja, he could not declare the run away a missing-nin. He didn't even know of how to control chakra, much less any jitsus from the Leaf. After about a month of fruitless searching the Hokage called everything off, deciding that Naruto was long gone in another country, or killed, man he hoped for the first one. The village was also getting really pissed off that they Sodaime was spending so much man power on the boy, if he wish to be gone, then so be it. It was all the better that they would never have to put up with the boy ever again. As the leader of one of the strongest villages sat and thought about Naruto, he only wondered of what could have happened to him, yet something inside of him told him that if the young boy was still alive somewhere that he would soon be seeing him.

5 years later

Two figures run threw the trees, dodging the trees, and leaping on the blanches, they were silent as there foot touched the bark of the tree. You could barley hear the leafs as the brushed by their cloaks. Any passer by would only see two blurs rushing threw the forest, that is if they saw anything at all. Both of the figures both had on dark cloaks that covered every thing about then except for their feet, and the tops of their head. The only way that you could tell the difference between them was that one of forms had his hair covered by a Saskat, and on his back a wrapped up package that seemed to be a mummified himan. The other one did not have anything covering his head, so you could clearly see his bright blond hair. You could also that his ears were both pierced, the right had 3 rings, the left had four. The most startling thing about him, was his eyes. His eyes were not like the eyes of other people, they were blood red, and seemed to come of a fierce beast.

"Are you sure that this is were we are supposed to find this guy." said the figure with the Saskat.

"Yes, he leaves his village every Thursday in the morning to go fishing by the river nearby. Said the other. As they neared their destination, the guy with the Saskat tapped his partner on the shoulder and pointed over to were a old man was sitting by the stream drinking sake. . The blond nodded and looked forward ready to attack at any time. Before they reached the stream they landed upon a near by branch, and stared at the target. Before they made their move, they were surprised to hear the old man speak, and to them.

"Well it seems like someone finally sent someone to put an end to me. I expected as much. Yet, I never thought they would send to assassins such as your self to take me out, I must really be something special." He then turned his head over to were the two boys were and smiled.

Startled the two boys jumped from the branches and landed the right and the left of the old man. "I don't know how you knew it was us old man, but it does not matter because you shall die anyway." the blond silently uttered in a whispered tone, as if he was telling him a secret.

"Well I was right, someone not only sent assassins the knock me off, they sent to the two Brothers of the Damned, Naruto and Misuki. Well it seems that my work it cut out for me." he then stood up and dusted himself of stood ready for the fight to commence. "Well shall we begin?" Misuki lifted up his hat revealing deep black eyes, and unstrapped out of his back and stood ready, while Naruto got into a fighting stance. Naruto then whispered "Well prepare to die, this is the last time day of this earth, Jiraiya"

Well how did you like it. If people like this story I will continue to write it. If you have any comments about the story could please tell me, so I could improve the story for you, the reader. I have one thing I would like to say before you comment, I DON'T DO SLASH, don't like it. If you have nay jitsus that you could help me out with it would really be helpful, I have a few, yet I really need more for now. Sorry to leave you on a cliffy, but I need sleep. I will not be using the name Misuki for very long, I shall change by the next chapter.


	2. Ch2

Both Naruto and Misuki launched at Jiraiya at the same time, coming in at him from different sides. Both fighters were going at their opponent ready to use taijitsu. Jiraiya was also ready, not about to allow himself to be beaten by some kids he did not waste anytime and summoned Gama-Bunta before his two attackers could reach him. Gama-Bunta did not waste any time after he was summoned, and quickly took out his swords ready to dice up his opponents.

Seeing that the Toad boss had been summoned, both assassins both cursed under their breath and evaded the blade that would have killed them on contact. They met up on the other side of the river to formulate a plan to take down their prey. "So any ideas on how we are going to take this guy down. From what I can see, we have to split up. Your attacks have a wider range so you attack the frog, while I'll attack the old man." Misuki conveyed to Naruto who nodded his head in approval. With that they separated, knowing what they had to do to take down this enemy. As Naruto headed for the giant toad, memories of how found about the Kyubi came to him.

_ Naruto had stopped at a near by inn to see if they would allow him to stay for the night. He had no money, yet was willing to work to pay of the owners. Luckily for him the owner was a old senile man that was always looking on making as much money as he could_._ They owner let Naruto work in the Inn to pay him off for the night he would sleep there, and the food that he would let him eat. Being the greedy man that he made Naruto work twice as hard then he had to work, only gave him meager scraps from left over food. He also made him sleep in a small dirty room, that barely had enough space for him, the bed was just a blanket on the floor. _

_ It did not matter to Naruto since, he really did not understand his situation very well, all he knew was that he needed some food, and a place to eat. It was find to him as long as he got those two things, yet something inside of him said differently, as he heard a low growl in his head. He just shook his head thinking that it was nothing, and went to the grueling job of cleaning the slime off of the floor. Naruto then heard a disapproving voice in his head. "Brat what are you doing, why are you cleaning the floor of a man that you could easily kill." Startled by the voice Naruto quicky turned around to see who had said it. When he looked around again he could see no one about, except for the owner who was drunk a sparred on the ground. 'Who said that, and where are you? I can't see you.' "You kid are perhaps the dumbest creature I have ever met, fate is cruel for putting me inside of you." 'Wait did you just say that you are in me?' "Wow looks like you are not so stupid as I thought you were. Well before you ask me on how I got stuck in a idiot like you, let me give you some background about me situation."_

_ "Six years ago I had happened to be summoned by a incompetent human you actually thought that I would obey him. The man was a total fool, and I t was beyond me on how he was capable on summoning me. So seeing that the man was annoying me, and I had no use for him I quickly killed him. I was not satisfied for only getting to kill on human after being summoned to this horrible world, so I went on a rampage threw the woods and came upon a ninja village call Konoha." Naruto gasped as he said the name of his old village, yet aloud the demon to continue on with his story " As I entered the village I sensed that there was many people, yet now one of them had to power to defeat me, and even if they all attacked me at once, it would not be enough to stop me. So I decided that it was the best village around to vent some anger. That was where I made my grave mistake._

_ As the fighting went on, the ninja came like insects, the just came bugging me with a few weak jitsus, and then after I go bored of them, I would just kill them. After days of taking out shinobi after shinobi, I decided that I was bored and I would just wipe out the whole village before I left. Then he came." 'Who?' "It has been many years since I have faced him, but I would never forget someone such as himself. He called himself Youdaimne, the Fourth of the Hidden Leaf Village. From the start I could that there was something different about him, that I could not sense from the other ninjas that I had faced in the past days. This one had power radiating all around him. He spoke a commanding voice, and came up to me with no free. Yet the one thing that I could never forget about him w as his eyes, those blue deep eyes that even made me cringe. From the start I could tell this was a true opponent, and accepted his challenge to fight one on one. Which for any other human would just be considered suicide. _

_ As we faced each other, he proved my theory that this he was a omnipotent opponent. He came at me with such power that match my own in many ways. Are attacks clashed and met for hours on till I could finally see that he was tiring. Then the unexpected happened, before I could finish my adversary off he did a series of seals, which after he had completed them nothing happened. Thinking that he was so tired that he was un able to do any more attacks, I rushed out at him ready to kill him with one more blow. That was my final mistake, before I knew it he had latched on to me, and was ripping my soul out of my body. The pain the ensued was like nothing that I had every experienced, it was so great that I blacked out. When I finally came to, I found myself in this damned prison. to make matters worse I found out that my container was not only a human, but a one year old child. That was a very demoralizing day for me. Now I find out that my container is now wiping the floor of some filthy inn! I sometimes wish that, that damned human would have just killed me, it would have made my life so much easier not to have to deal with this." _

_ After the Kyubi had spoken Naruto just stood there shocked that such a thing was inside him. To make matters worse he was six years old, and not the brightest six year old mind you. Everything was just so hard to take in at one time. 'You mean to tell me that you, a demon, was put inside me so that you would not destroy the Leaf.' "Bingo, looks like the genius has solved the million dollar question_. _Can some one tell him his prize. Look kid, I'm trapped inside you, and frankly, I don't like it. Not only are you weak but you are also naive and stupid. So why don't we make the best of this, and I'll prepare you for what is going to happen in your future." Naruto gave a blank stare and asked 'What does 'naive' mean?" The Kyubi just growled and screamed "Look kid, I'm going to make you strong so you better listen to me and have respect or you are not going to go any where. Don't get any ideas that I care for you, the only reason that I am helping you is that, if you die that also means I die. Got that?" _

_ Naruto only nodded in understanding, and right before he was about to ask the demon about what he was going to teach him, and dark shadow came over the boy. As Naruto turned around pure fear was illuminated on his face. Standing over him was the owner of the inn, piss drunk and staring straight at the boy. Groggily the man said "So, ya thinks that you can take a little break on the job. After I take ures in and feed ure. Well I'll show you something. After all I have done for you." He then proceeded to punch the boy in the face with such a force that he was sent to the other side of the room. The inebriated man slowly walked over to the boy and picked him up by his collar ready to continue the beating. Before he could lay the first punched the Naruto opened his eyes, and to the old man's shock they were not the blue that he had seen before. This time the eyes were blood red, and shaped like they came right out of a wild beast. The boy just stared at the man with the deep red eyes, seeming as he was about the strike the man to the ground. The old man quickly dropped the boy, you soundlessly landed on his feet, and backed away slowly, ready to make a dash to the door. Before he could even reach to door he found that his heart had been ripped out of his body, and before he died he saw a shall shirk on what he once thought was just a boy. _

_ When Naruto woke up the next day in was in the woods that he did not notice, on a comfortable bed made out of branches and leaves. Not knowing where he was he asked the demon hoping to get some answers 'Where am I, all I can remember is being punche dby that evil inn keeper.' The Kyubi rapidly answered "It does not matter, lets begin your training, you have already wasted enough time as it is." Not really caring anymore how he ended up in such a place he then asked 'What should I do first then.' "Run around this forest two times. Now quickly, we have much more to do before we are finished." Groaning, Naruto was about to argue before he heard " No complaining, I already had enough of that yesterday, now get moving!" Without another word Naruto got up to begin his long grueling task, and what would be his start in becoming one of the most powerful force this world has ever known. _

Naruto went straight at the large toad ready to take him out with all he had, with two kunai in both hand in got ready for the fight that would change his life. "Get ready toad, I shall not let you win this battle."

Well how did you like it, I promise to have the fight in the next chapter. Don't expect such a fast update all the time, its just that today I had nothing to do, so I decided to write this. Well until next time. __


	3. Ch3

Blank Headband

Naruto decided that the best way to go at the toad was to use long range attacks, obviously short range attacks would not work since the frog could easily swipe down the sword of his, and cut Naruto down. Naruto could also tell that even with the nin-jitsu attacks that he processed he would have to watch out since the frog did not look like someone that was a push over.

'Well looks like I'm going to have to go all out at once, don't want to risk this guy over powering me in the first attacks.' Naruto threw two chakra charged kunais at the frog to distract him before he attacked the frog head on with one of his attacks. The plan did not work as planned, Gama-Bunta, knowing what he was doing. Ignored the attack and came at Naruto with his sword. Naruto saw that the kunais did not distract the toad, went to his initial attack. He pulled chakra into his right hand and yelled out "Flesh Ripper" while he sliced the air with his claw like hands. Soon after a five waves of chakra erupted from his hands and headed straight for the Toad Boss.

Thinking quickly Gama-Bunta counterattacked with a water barrier, and while Naruto was still in the air attacked him with the water dragon jitsu. Still recovering from the backlash of his last attack, Naruto did not see the Toads attack heading for him. 'Shit, I can't even dodge in the air. Well seems like I'm going to have to take the full force. Summoning up all of his chakra to cover his body. Naruto took the full force of the attack, and was thrown yards away from the battle. Luckily he was able to throw off the pain, and landed on a near tree. Exhausted from the amount of chakra he had been using, and aching from the last attack Naruto's situation did not look so good from that point. 'Damn, this guy is no joke. Every attack that I have thrown at him has been countered. The last attack he used damaged my body, making my movements slower. To make matters worse I'm almost out of my own charkra. Well it seems like I have to revert to using Kyubi's. I really don't want to do this since I'm already using the maximum while retaining control. Well, I have no choice. I just hope Misuki is faring better than me.'

Misuki and Jiraiya stood still sizing up each other, ready to attack each other at any moment. "Well kid, you must have lots of guts, trying to face me. Not many people can go against me." Misuki stared blankly at the man and responded "I'm not like most people." "Well before we try to kill each other, I would very much would like to know how a opponent like you would exist." Staring again in his usual way Misuki said, "If you must, I have nothing to hide. My name is Misuki, I have no family name, since in all reality, I never had a family. Before I tell you anything I would first like to ask you if you have heard of the Shaman villages of the North?" "Yes but they were destroyed years ago by unknown reasons. Every member of those villages is believed to be dead." A slight chuckle could be heard from Misuki as Jiraiya said this. "Isn't it funny how people can assume things so easily. They never even think things threw, they just decide with the little information that they are given with that some thing happened a certain way. Don't you find that funny?" Jiraiya looked at the young ninja with great confusion, in not knowing what was so funny. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you, well here is a little story that might be able to clue you in.

"Once upon a time there was a group of villages in the North called the Shaman Villages. Like many of the villages around it was mainly a shinobi village. It held some of the greatest warriors that the world had, and was a power not to be messed with. There was one clear difference from this village that distinguish it from other villages. This was one which each member had a contract with the dead. Many of the occupants were masters of their art. The villages were highly recognized for two such abilities that were only known to them. The Advance Puppet, or more widely known as the Demon Puppet, and the Demon guardian summon.

"These two moves were most devastating when performed, yet took up a great about of chakra. In all the years of these great villages only a hand full of people had yet to master these two moves, because these people were born with such a unnatural amount of chakra, they could perform these moves, one after the other with ease. During the time of our there hadn't been a child born with such a great amount of energy for over two hundred years. Then one day a great surge of energy raptured the small village shrine, this energy came from a small two year old child who had been angered by a group of boys who had taken his ball. When the village leader had gotten to the area the small child was still crying, unscathed. The group of boys were not so lucky, two of them were badly injured, and the one which was killed had his body parts flung in different directions. It was a horrible sight to see.

"There had been only one explanation for what had happened and that was the child was born with a great amount of energy. The only problem was that such power in a such a small and emotional child was dangerous to not just him, it was dangerous to the whole village. The council in the village decided that the best course of action was to seal up the boys power, and over time the seals would break to allow the child access to the energy when he needed it, or when his body needed it.

"Skip five more years, and over this time the child was trained in many of the ancient arts of the village early so he could better control the massive amount of power which lay deep in him. He had already been trained in how to use the Demon Puppet, and many of the other techniques the village had to offer. The boy was having a great life, he was trained by some of most acclaimed ninjas there were in the world, his village loved him. To top everything of, he was growing everyday at such a extraordinary rate that he was soon on at the level of many of the genins. He was truly a remarkable child.

"Then one day his whole world came down upon him. A evil man had decided that he wanted more power, and the only way to get that power was to take a acclaimed child from his village and use him for his own sinister plans. The only problem that he had was that the village cared more about this boy then any thing. They would not give him up without a fight. The only way he could achieve his plan was to go at this village with great force. He had gathered many missing-nins from different countries for the attack, and when he was ready he sent hundreds upon hundreds of ninjas at the village. The only thing that he did not expect was that the other Shaman villages would help out their neighbor in its time of need.

"The battle of fierce, hundreds of the greatest ninjas fought and died protecting from this enemy. They were only happy to die protecting what they held precious to them, yet in the end in was all to waste. The evil man's army over powered them and killed everyone. The young genius was also badly injured from the battle. He had fought with such a vigor, that could only be match by the highest ninjas in the village. In the end he to fell to the power of the invaders. The village leader was not a man who would stand down, and allow his enemy to take something from his village, even in the even if he paid the price of death. With the last of his power he summoned a spirit guardian to take the boy as far as he could from the North.

"Knowing that it was not just enough to send the boy away from the village, he would have to take out this army he insure the boy's safety. With the last of their power the village perform a forbidden jitsu which would end the invaders existence. The jitsu allowed one thousand spirts to flow into one human, this power would become so great that the person would explode in a blast of energy that had the power to take out whole armies, but would kill the user. With about twenty ninja's performing this technique it stopped the evil man, and insuring the existence of the boy.

"The boy would later find himself in a dense forest, and would later come in contact with another boy such as himself. They would then train together for years, making them a force to be reckoned with. They would one day meet a old man who they were payed to kill, but was very annoying and would not just die, and I think you can figure out what happened next."

With a satisfied smirk on his face Misuki did not waste anytime and headed straight at the old man ready to finish his mission.

"Prepare yourself old man, you will now find out why we call ourselves Brothers of the Damned. We shall prove that existence is damned, and holds only pain. It had but one clear end, DEATH!"

With that Jiraiya launch himself, now knowing what he was up against, he was going to prove to this boy the true meaning of existence, and was going to shoe him the only way he knew how to. By beating him to a inch of his life.

Well another chapter down, and more to come. I would just like to say Misuki is not some over powerful ninja. He has flaws which you shall see in the later fight. And even if a ninja is he can still be stronger than someone much older than him. How can you explain Itachi then. I could only do a little formatting. I shall go over my chapters later and post hopefully better written chapters. Well till next time.


	4. Ch4

Going into the battle Jiraiya knew that even if his opponent was years younger than him, he was not a feared assassin for nothing. He had heard stories around the region on how him and his brother had taken out some of the most influential people in the world. Who had some of the most powerful ninjas under them. This character was truly someone that was not to be messed with.

Misuki knew he had to end the battle as fast as possible. He could take the many hits, yet he did not have the stamina for long battles. 'I'll have to use the strongest moves first. I have to take my chance that this guy can't take them.' Misuki performed the appropriate seals and yelled out "Reinforce no jitsu", and as soon as he had finished the jistu blue chakra surrounded his body. Seeing Misuki perform his first, Jiraiya's first reaction was to break threw the chakra barrier with a Rasengan, but after taking a closer look at the technique, he saw that this was not a ordinary barrier.

'Damn, didn't think that he was capable of something like that. Not only does this move protect him from attacks, it will also send back a certain percentage of the attack back to the opponent. The only problem with this jitsu is that it takes up a lot of chakra, he might not be able to stabilize this for very long. I'll wait for him to get to me. I'm not going to risk my attacks coming back at me, I don't know how much damage he can send back. I'll just go on the defense till he runs out '

Before he could finish with that thought Misuki had already appeared behind the Frog Hermit and quickly started to attack him with a fury of attacks aimed at his most vital organs. Thinking quickly Jiraiya was able to avoid most of the hits, and any that had passed threw his defense he redirected at less vital spots. 'Shit, when will this kid ever tire out, it seems that he is not even breaking a sweat.' It was not long till Jiraiya's wishes were answered, he soon sensed that the barrier around Misuki was weakening, so summoning chakra into his hand Jiraiya created a Rasengan and slammed it into the young fighter. The force was so great that he was thrown into a boulder, and made a large dent into it.

Smiling Jiraiya slowly walked over to the downed figure to make sure he had truly finished him off. "Well kid, looks like your not so great after all. So you actually think that you would have enough power to defeat me Jiria... what the fuck." After taking a closer inspection of the body he saw that something was missing, the body. The Rasengan had blew a large hole in the cloth, yet there was not body. Stunned Jiraiya could only look at the body in wonder of what could have taken place here. 'What the hell is happening here? I know that I attacked him, he was real, I felt the attacks.'

"You really shouldn't think that you have won the battle till you seen your opponents true power." A voice which resembled the Misuki could be heard by the Frog hermit from all directions. Smiling the Sennin replied, "Now I get it, from the way these cloths were made and the wood which is placed inside the cloth, I see that you have been using a puppet this whole time." "Well your half right, that is no ordinary puppet it is the much famed Demon Puppet. Normal Puppet's need the ninja to control it from a distance. Yet that is where a Demon Puppet has the advantage. A Shaman ninja would infuse a hundred spirts into the marionette to allow movement with out the ninja having to moderate it. The only down side is that it takes a lot of chakra to maintain it. Well before I go on I must warn you not to look up."

Foolishly responding Jiraiya looked up, and before he knew it a fist came crashing into his face sending him flying into a tree. Misuki later appeared from the ground, unscathed and ready to continue on the match. With a smirk on his face he said "Well I did tell you to not look up" Getting up from the ruble Jiraiya rubbed his chin, while cursing the boy which stood in front of him. "You stupid brat, that was cheap." he bellowed at the still beaming Misuki, who was looking like he had won the lottery. "This is a battle, there are no rules. Summaries have honor, ninja's get the job done."

'Every time that I think that I have this guy, he comes up with a new and even more annoying way to fight me.' "Well if your done licking your wounds I can show you the true power of the Demon Puppets." Jiraiya only laughed at the comment and said "You mean the pile of scarp heap that you have over there. What are you going to do throw them at me and hope it gives me a headache." Misuki only chuckled under his breath at the comment and replied. "Oh yes, there is one little detail that I forgot to mention about the puppet. Since the puppet has demons infused within it, it would also have its own chakra supply about half the size of the users. Which in turn will give it the ability to heal itself." As he spoke Jiraiya could see the cloth and the wood "growing" and forming back into what it was before. 'Shit, what else could go wrong, I really don't want to kill this guy. As much I hate I to admit it, he is giving me a hell of a fight, which I have not seen for a long time.' With a grin the Frog Hermit got into a fighting stance ready to start the next part of the battle.

'I'll now show him the full extent of my puppet,' "Shaman tai-jitsu, hidden arts of the shadow." With the mighty battle cry both the puppet and Musuki charged at the Sennin ready to give it there all. "Kage no Bussion(sp?)" Readying himself for the battle, Jiraiya created another clone to fight the puppet, while he himself would attack the user.

As the two titans clashed, it was apparent on who had the upper hand. Even with his excelled experience in tai-jitsu, Misuki just couldn't match up to the years of experience that the Sennin had. The Frog Hermit did not wish to waste his chakra, not knowing what else his opponent had up his sleaves, so he reverted to using weapons, and hand to hand combat. The clone and puppet where not faring any better then the originals.

It was soon apparent that Misuki was tiring out, as his movements became slower, and his attacks were not connecting. 'Shit, my chakra is low. Looks like I'm going to have to use that move. I don't think I'll be able to activate it to its fullest without activating the seal. Well, if I don't act soon I he will over power me.'

As soon as he decided what to do with a quick leap both the puppet and Misuki leaped out their foe's area and were on one side of the river, as they faced the two Jiraiyas on the other side. "Forbidden technique of the North, three part tai-jitsu, part one. Speed Reinforcement." A surge of chakra rushed out of his body. As he watched the Jiraiya could only think of one thing, 'Where to hell did all that power come from, just a second ago I could have sworn that he was getting low on energy.' He did not even get to think of his next action, before he could even attack start to perform a jitsu, Misuki was already at his back. 'What speed, how?' "This is the first part to the extent of my power." he whispered in the Frog Hermit's ear, as his puppet quickly took care of his clone.

Before he could react Jiraiya was hit with a direct hit to his neck by Misuki sending him back a few yards. 'Damn, his speed is like nothing I have ever seen in my life.' " Part two, Body Reinforcement." The puppet jumped into the air, and covered Misuki's body with the material. With another explosion of chakra, Misuki appeared behind Jiraiya. With one last command whispered "Final part, Kamikaze Spirit." Before he could do anything, Misuki wrapped his foe up in the bandages which covered his arms, and with the last of him chakra reinforced them so that the old man could not escape. "This is it finale." With that he jumped into the air, ready to end the match.

As he escaped the ground, and reached the maximum height of the leap, he went into a straight dive into the ground. The returning dive did not go as well as he would have liked it to go. As the earth grew closer and closer, marks started to appear on his face, and his complection paled. 'Shit the damn seal is activating. I don't have enough time to complete it.' Seeing that the bondage that he placed in was weakening Jiraiya did not take anytime in breaking free of them, and delivering the final blow. "Rasangan!" With one final blow Jiraiya delivered the attack straight into Misuki's stomach. With the speed he was already heading from his previous move, and the Rasengan. The force in which he slammed into the ground fell nothing short of colossal. The impact created a crater about two hundred feet wide and a hundred deep. With the crater every bone in Misuki's body was broken. Before he lost conscious one last thought past threw the young ninja's mind. 'Damn, I didn't think I would die so soon. Well hope Naruto gives him hell when he is done his match. He better not die to or I'll kill him.'

Jiraiya sat down and took out a bottle of sake, taking a breather after such a match. "Better get out of here soon, I don't want to deal with the other boy to, well that is if he wins against Gama-Bunta."

On the other side of the forest Gama-Bunta had Naruto pinned to the ground. He had already run out of chakra and was badly beaten. His body did not look like it could continue any longer. "Look kid give up and I shall let you live, but if you proceed I'm just going to kill you." With a annoyed glare Naruto only yelled back "Fuck you, I'm not going to be beaten by a overgrown piece of shit like you!" Struggling to get up he moved his thrashed body to a half way position. 'Damn doesn't look like I'm going to live threw this. Stupid fox give me some juice, I don't care what happens to me. Remember if I die you die.' 'You stupid punk, who do you think you are talking to? Fine I'll give you some chakra, but you beat this guy' 'Yeah what ever, just give me the power.'

As Gama-Bunta blade closed to deliver the final blow a burst of red chakra came out of our young ninja, and when the dust clear, the Toad Boss saw the most startling sight. His large blade was being held up by Naruto. And with a sinister laugh he proclaimed, "Like I said, no piece of shit is ever going to beat me"

Well how did you like it. I feel so much joy in my heart for all the support. It puts tears in my eyes. Well that's all for now. I only have three things th ask. I fist planned not to have any pairings, yet if people really want them, please put down what you think the best pairings would be. I'll let you humor me with slash. The next thing is if anyone wants to beta, it would be a great help. The last thing is that if you want to see how the story is coming along, check my bio page I usual have I the story is progressing up.


End file.
